Ranma Yoshiro
Ranma Yoshiro is a semi-retired Second Life Wrestler formerly wrestling for Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE) , United Honor Wrestling and Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). He is a former DCWF World Heavyweight Champion '''and DCWF International Champion and 'Chaos For The Contract '''winner. Second Life Beginings in Second Life Ranma Yoshiro first came into the world of Second Life on February 8th, 2005. He had started with an internet radio station, Renegade Radio, prior to coming in-world. At the request of the owners of the station, Ranma was soon DJing for the station in Second Life. After Renegade Radio went under due to mismanagement, Ranma wandered around the many regions of Second Life and came across a very unique home in Sugarloaf and decided to land on the deck. Upon landing, he was greeted by the owner, Lily Lightcloud, and they quickly became friends. Ranma lived in Sugarloaf for over 6 years. Digital Championship Wrestling Federation The Start Of A Career Ranma wandered around and soon came across Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (formerly Second Life Championship Wrestling) and was intrigued by what he saw. After watching a few matches, he knew he would come back to watch the show again. A wrestler by the name if Giant123 Haystack came out as Ranma was about to leave the arena. Giant123 complained that he didn't have any good competition in the SLCW and challenged anyone to wrestle him. Ranma started laughing and said that he could beat this clown up. To his suprise, Giant123 Haystack heard his laughter and pointed him out. He asked Ranma if he was willing to get in the ring and prove that he could in fact beat him. Ranma jumped into the ring and accepted the fight, albeit at his own risk, since he wasn't a wrestler. After a grueling match, Ranma managed to get the pinfall and the win over Giant123 Haystack and was offered a position with the company. The Rise of "The Lost Soul" After many matches with Giant and getting multiple shots to the head with chairs, Ranma finally got some revenge with a chairshot to Giant. It resulted in one more match to end it all. Before the match, one of the female wrestlers told Ranma if he won, he could have a date with her. Ranma was excited, and went into the match charged and ready to win. As he set up for the final blow, Another wrestler came out and hit Ranma with a chair, ending the match in a DQ Win for Ranma. Ranma laid there, his head hurting, his mind no longer sane. He knew his emotions allowed for this to happen, but he wouldn't allow it to happen again. It was as if his soul was ripped from him. He found a mask that was ugly and scarred, much like his emotions,and had the mask sugercally attached to his face. That mask symbolized his new mindset. He had become, "The Lost Soul". Exit and Return of The Lost Soul Due to a hectic work schedule in real life, Ranma decided to leave the DCWF until such a time that he could come back. Ranma finally came back on July 21st, 2010 to the ranks of the DCWF after being gone for a full year. He is making his way through the ranks of the DCWF to one day stand at the top. The Mask has been Damaged Ranma suffered a setback when his mask was damaged due to underhanded tactics. Set to face '"The Church Boy" Vince212 Easterwood, who had changed his direction and joined forces with "ManHatten Project (MHP)", DCWF Vice President and MHP Leader Numbers Rossini took over "DCWF Saturday Showdown" and renamed it "MHP Saturday Showdown". Vince called on fellow MHP member, "The Bitch" Mobeacha Lohner, and they beat Ranma down backstage before the match even started. Ranma crawled out to the ring, not one to ever back down from a match, and still competed, but lost to Vince. He was rushed to a local hospital and had to have his symbolic mask sugercally removed. He now wears a new mask and swears he will get his revenge on those who wronged him. 2011 brings a new year... On February 5th, 2011, Ranma finally was able to make his first apperence at the biggest PPV of them all, Wrestlefest III. He was in the Chaos For The Contract Match with seven other competitors: Ari Lane, Antonia Foggarty, Kristoff Jameson, Drewski Hoxley, Jerico Scarbridge, Pietro Shelford and XP3 Actor. After many suprise eliminations and when Antonia dragged Ari to the center of the ring with Ari receiving a "Four Post Massacre" (from Ranma, Antonia, Drewski and Pietro), Ranma managed to eliminate Antonia to become the Chaos for the Contract winner for 2011. He has one full year, until Wrestlefest IV, to cash in his contract. Finally, Ranma has won.... At DCWF Retaliation on March 5th, 2011, Ranma came out and called out BigEvil Mandelkorn to the ring to defend his International Title against him. BigEvil came out in his street clothes saying that Ranma wasn't a worthy challenge. After a short match, Ranma managed to pin BigEvil and win the International Title. He is now faced with a new challenge: Defending the International Title. New and Improved. The following Wedensday on WarZone, Ranma had a match against Drewski Hoxley, and due to Drewski giving Ranma a bootwash, Ranma finally was forced to remove his final mask, his soul finally back where it belongs. This action caused Ranma to change, he was no longer the "Lost Soul", and he vowed to take on anyone and destroy all in his path. He was now a "One Man Wrecking Crew". Ranma had defended the International title for 5 months, and due to the interference of Emmett Firelyte, Ranma lost the title during the August 6th PPV Wheel of Misfortune to "The General" Pietro Shelford. What's next for the One Man Wrecking Crew? Now without a title, Ranma is looking at capturing his next title and laying waste to those in his path to get it. Feud with BigEvil After a few months, Ranma was named the #1 Contender for the DCWF Heavyweight Championship against the current champion, BigEvil Mandelkorn. They were put into a "Best Of 5" series, with the one with the most falls being the new DCWF Champion. Ranma started out doing well, winning the first two matches, but in the third match, a First Blood match, which Ranma had been victorous over BigEvil twice before this match, BigEvil took a chair and managed to make Ranma bleed after 5 headshots, adding a 6th to add insult to injury. BigEvil also took the 4th match, but it was revealed that Ranma was playing possum and gave BigEvil a big boot and said he would see him at WrestleFest IV in the main event. It was reveiled that the match would be an I Quit match. After a long hard battle, Ranma managed to use a chair and applied the Figure Four Leg Lock with the chair wrapped around BigEvil's leg and used it to apply pressure and forced him to say I Quit. Ranma had finally made it to the top of the DCWF and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. World Champion Ranma won the DCWF World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlefest IV and had many successful title defenses and held onto the title for 7 months until he lost the title to Mythil Woyseck at Six On The Beach. Retirement? Ranma was asked by The Wild West Outlaws to fill in for an injured Drewski Hoxley in a Tag Team Title Defense against The Establishment (Celtdan McMahon and BigEvil Mandelkorn). All was going well, until BigEvil delivered a puntkick to Ranma's head and he was pinned by Celtdan. He came back out the same night to cheer on his trainee, Jack Citron, albeit with a minor concussion, in the Elimination Chamber match. When Jack won the match and became the new SLCW Champion, Ranma joined him in the ring for a celebration. Jack decided to turn his back on his trainer and smashed him in the face with his new title belt. Ranma was taken to the hospital and was told that he had a Grade 3 Concussion. It was that following Wednesday Warzone that Ranma stated that he was not able to perform in the ring anymore and was going into retirement. A few months later, Ranma was cleared to perform again, but he wasnt sure. He was about to return to the DCWF, but due to an RL situation couldn't make shows at DCWF. Ranma then decided to put his cards on the table and joined United Honor Wrestling. United Honor Wrestling Ranma joined United Honor Wrestling in August, 2013 and made an appereance, albeit during a match and causing Kieran Darkwatch to lose a title match against Wolfy Kessel. Now Kieran and Maxine Darkwatch have a grudge against Ranma. The next challenge in his way was called Origin, consisting of Kieran and Maxine Darkwatch being the founding members of uHw. As a little insurance, Ranma had a clause in his contract that allowed him to have his own "security" at ringside. He chose Curt Bombastic as his back up, also a founding member of uHw. After a few matches, Curt turned on Ranma and joined Origins. What only a select few knew, Curt's jumping was planned by himself and Ranma. Origin had a falling out with Curt, and it was revealed he was a plant to try and destroy Origin from the inside. Ranma and Curt were joined by Arcana, and formed The Chosen. The Chosen felt that deserved better treatment and that they were the greatest in uHw. They have waged war on each other, with no clear victors. Ranma waged his career in UHW against Kieran against the title and lost. Ranma walked out of the arena broken and unemployed. Is VWE in his future? Ranma came in and started helping out at Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE) as a commentator. After a few weeks, it was revealed that he was the newest member of The Impac Mafia with Curt Bombastic and Derrick Cult . Ranma had staged attacks against members of Decent leading up to Beach Brawl. Retirement from active competition Ranma came to the decision to retire at Wrestle Series 6. DCWF Hall of Fame 2018 Ranma returned to DCWF to accept his Hall Of Fame trophy, presented by Sparkles Von Quinworth, Has Ranma was making his speech, Sparkles used the trophy as a weapon and smashed Ranma in the head. Ranma got his revenge the following week on Sunday Warzone, striking Sparkles with the trophy as he tried to leave his match with Voodoo Cooperstone. In Wrestling Finishing Moves "Freeing the Soul" (Headbutt, while wearing full mask) 2008-2010 "Soul Stealer" (Kick to gut followed by Cutter Bulldog) 2008-2011 "The Wrecking Ball" '' ''(Canadian Destroyer Piledriver) 2011-2014 "The Demolisher" (Top Rope Sit Out Powerbomb) 2012- 2014 "Booyah Bitches!!" (Emerald Flowsion) 2013- 2014 "Blasting Cap" (Package Piledriver) 2014 Digital Wrestling Round Table While Ranma Yoshiro has many other interests other then wrestling, as of December 2010, Ranma along with Ari Lane, Celtdan McMahon, Scarlette Abeyante-Hoxley and Okita Thor have started the first internet radio talk show dedicated to the wrestling scene within Second Life. The "Digital Wrestling Round Table (DWRT)" features the hosts talking about what's happening with the various wrestling promotions along with interviews with the people in the wrestling community. The first official guest on the show was DavidHawk Actor from OEW. Ranma serves as host as well as the producer for the show. The "Digital Wreslting Round Table" is on Friday afternoons at 4pm SLT unless otherwise noted. Celtdan McMahon left the show as a host after being with them for 4 months. The Digital Wrestling Round Table came back in June of 2012 with a new lineup. Ranma took the producers chair and gave hosting duties to Celtdan McMahon, and he was joined by Maxine Darkwatch, Curt Bombastic, and Derrick Zane. With Derrick Zane leaving the SL wrestling community, his position was being filled by Jasper Corvinus. The show went through a few more changes when Celtdan McMahon left the show again. Ranma came back as the host and producer with Curt Bombastic, Lillandra Windlow and Ashe Cuervo as co-hosts, and Maxine Darkwatch as a fill-in host. The show is hosted every other week starting at 2:30pm SLT. As of November of 2014, Ranma decided to cancel the show. After 4 years, it was time to take the show off the air.